Bench-type seats are widely used in many different forms. Depending upon their use, bench-type seats are fabricated from a wide variety of materials and in many different configurations.
The following U.S. patents show examples of different forms of bench-type seats: Schoenbecke, U.S. Pat. No. 855,817; Huebner, U.S. Pat. No. 897,371; Bokan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,803; Boller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,088; Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,625; Ryan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,374; Bayes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,916; and Boisvert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,542.
There is a continuing need for inexpensive, simple-to-construct, sturdy, yet attractive bench-type seats which can be used in conjunction with decks, patios, benches, and the like. The construction of the bench-type seats should be as simple as possible, so that they can be simply assembled by any do-it-yourselfer.